pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Tycn
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Tycn (talk • ) Cuz I get ecto's for making this. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 04:31, 18 January 2008 (EST) :Consider the ectos given. Because that's as close as you'll get. Mike Tycn(punch ) 06:55, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::Decline, no longer active. Mike Tycn(punch ) 08:56, 23 February 2008 (EST) Support #Cuz he gives me ecto's. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 04:31, 18 January 2008 (EST) Didn't get any ecto's at all u fag. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:10, 19 January 2008 (EST) #Ectoplasm-O's, good with yak milk and glittering dust. d('-'d) - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] [găl'ə-rē] 07:45, 18 January 2008 (EST) #Cuz he knows how to pluralize ectos properly. --71.229.204.25 07:47, 18 January 2008 (EST) # a support with no reference to ectos.Bob fregman 18:16, 18 January 2008 (EST) # Tycn has a large amount of knowledge, and knows stupid votes from bad votes. He knows when your right, and when your wrong. BM please. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Vıctoȓƴışƴouȓş']] (''talk''/ ) 19:08, 18 January 2008 (EST) #wheres my ectos? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:37, 18 January 2008 (EST) #he's quite full of win. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 13:37, 19 January 2008 (EST) #Knows a lot about builds. [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 01:45, 21 January 2008 (EST) #Meh. Lord Belar 12:01, 21 January 2008 (EST) #Tie-ken. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:37, 21 January 2008 (EST) #He's good with builds and isn't a dick. would be a good addition to our bm team.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 17:53, 21 January 2008 (EST) #I want ectos tho O_o. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:46, 23 January 2008 (EST) #Cheese summed it up pretty well [[User:Nyktos|'Nyktos']] (talk · ) 14:51, 23 January 2008 (EST) #Has knowledge, is way to nice, is active and is a power ranger. Fishy Moo 18:24, 25 January 2008 (EST) #:-- Nova -- ( ) 20:12, 25 January 2008 (EST) # Knowledgable and respectful. He carries what is needed in a BM. - [[User:Lord_Xivor|† Lord Xivor †]] 17:33, 28 January 2008 (EST) # Look up.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:40, 28 January 2008 (EST) # Does way to much build contributions. Puts the Ty in Tycn. --20pxGuildof 20:28, 30 January 2008 (EST) # [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:55, 30 January 2008 (EST) #Basically, what cheese said. I went back about a week in his contribs, and didn't find any instances of him being an ass or saying something stupid about a build. Plus, he's very active in the builds section. '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:01, 2 February 2008 (EST) #U r teh ownage (except at HB)! Knowledgeable and good at the game (except maybe hero battles lol).- Jak123X 01:07, 7 February 2008 (EST) Oppose # (your vote here) Neutral # [[User:Misfate|'''Misfate]] 22:00, 24 January 2008 (EST) #:Being in neutral without an explanation doesn't do much tbh. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 22:13, 24 January 2008 (EST) #:-- Nova -- ( ) 20:09, 26 January 2008 (EST) # Making random remarks on my talk page isn't realy BMish imo. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:20, 3 February 2008 (EST) # — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 01:11, 7 February 2008 (EST) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Tycn Tycn